Not Living in the Life of Luxury
by elimaria
Summary: In which Katara and Zuko struggle to get by, but a small surprise shows up in their life.


Hello! Long time no see. I'm sorry for not being active on here and suddenly becoming MIA. I've been busy with school and other things, basically busy with life. I also couldn't figure out my password to the site and was locked out for awhile. I definitely be writing more stories from now on. I've actually written quite a few things on my Tumblr. If you're interested in giving it a look, the URL is .com! Anyway, here's what the prompt is about:

 _ **Imagine your OTP is living in a cheap studio apartment, struggling to get by, and then Person A finds out they're pregnant.**_

 _Enjoy!_

The studio apartment was small but cozy. It definitely wasn't a life of luxury, but it still had its quirks. Katara loved it from the moment the realtor showed it to them, she always loved things that weren't luxurious. Zuko loved that about her. She wasn't one of his father's spoiled companions, Katara was plain and simple, she doesn't hold back when comes to him. He also loved this about her.

They continued for the next few days to set up their new home. Katara had started her new job at the local hospital as a nurse. Zuko still had his job at the tea shop with Uncle, but he was searching for a more stable job. He was thinking about going back to college and majoring in business affairs, he seemed to always be pretty successful in the business field. Having not much money as he used to started to grow on him.

Katara came home that night, exhausted and fatigued. Zuko did his usual thing when she came home, kissing her and hugging her tight. She appreciated his love and affection. They both were exhausted, Zuko started working extra hours at the tea shop, and Katara working even more hours than him at the hospital. She was always a hard worker and that appealed to him very much so.

"How was work?" Zuko asked after letting her from his embrace.

"It was okay, it could've been better, but everyday could be better." Katara smiled at him warmly. Damn she is so cute, he thought.

Zuko put a pot of water on the stove, they were having Ramen for the umpteenth time this week. He didn't mind, at least there was food. Katara walked up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He turned around and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Katara leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Zuko noticed that she was wearing some extra baggy clothes. Lately she'd been wearing his t-shirts around the apartment. He didn't find it too odd, not yet at least. Katara opened her mouth and then closed it, seeming as if she were going to say something,

"What is it?" he asked

"Oh it's nothing, nothing important." Her eyes darted down, averting herself from his golden gaze.

"No, you can always tell me what's going on." Zuko's voice filled with concern.

Katara hesitated for moment and then shrugged, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, and walked off. Zuko was confused, but he didn't want to press the subject and make her upset or uncomfortable. He went back to tend to the Ramen, he could hear Katara unboxing more stuff of theirs. Zuko felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach over what she wanted to say, or rather didn't say.

The Ramen was set up between the two, they sat across from each other on the air mattress, the only piece of furniture they had at the moment. The movers still needed to bring in the rest of their possessions from Katara and Zuko's former living arrangements. Katara crossed her legs and started to eat. Zuko couldn't help it any longer.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about what you wanted to say earlier, but just know I'm always here if you need anything." He gave her a reassuring smile and went on eating. She smiled at him and then continued to eat as well.

They went to bed at a decent hour, the regular night ritual. As they lay on the air mattress Zuko wrapped his arms around his lover. He soon fell asleep, not all the way asleep, but still in a state of almost asleep. He could feel Katara move her body towards him, she stroked his shaggy hair. Her movements soothing him. Zuko pretended to be asleep, but actually on the brink of sleep. Katara let out a sigh, but then started to whisper to him. Almost barely a whisper.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered. Not intending for him to hear.

Zuko couldn't hide his shock, golden eyes opened and stared into icy blue ones. She was pregnant. He cupped her cheek, grinning stupidly at her. Katara could feel a wave of relief wash over her. They had only recently started being more intimate. Zuko kissed her hard. She could feel warm tears sliding between their cheeks. He pulled back, his face showing absolute glee.

"I love you so so much, Katara." Zuko leaned in again kissing her passionately.

"And I love you too, Zuko."

 **A/N:** _Finally finished! Phew! I know it's sloppy and sort of rushed, bur I hope you guys liked it! I'm open to structural criticism, but not negative and rude criticism at all. That will be deleted and you will most likely be blocked. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
